


Anagrams Can Go To Hell

by booknerdqueen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anagrams, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Canon Gay Relationship, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood-centric, Meet-Cute, Multi, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mutual Pining, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Soulmates Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Writer Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerdqueen/pseuds/booknerdqueen
Summary: Magnus is tired of getting hurt by people he loves. He just wants to find his soulmate.Alec has lost all hope of finding his soulmate, not after what his father did. The only way is if by any miracle his soulmate is able to find him.A chance meeting of Magnus and Izzy leads to a chain of events, pitting Magnus and Alec together. But will they be able to figure out they're made for each other or is this going to result in heartbreak?(A Soulmate AU where your partner's name is engraved in your skin as an anagram)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first chaptered fanfiction and I'm very excited for it :)
> 
> I have no particular updating schedule but I'll try to be as consistent as I can be. Go ahead and enjoy reading about Malec <3

Magnus Bane was an expert with words.

You might not realise it at first glance though.

Magnus knew that most people looked at him and just saw an Asian man in his twenties with an extreme sense of fashion, clad in heavy make-up and jewellery and walking his path in high heels without a care. Anyone who saw him at a club or designing the next fashion line was never surprised.

And yes, Magnus was all of that. But he was also much more than that. The few people who chose to look deeper and get to know him found that while he was a pretty successful fashion designer and enthusiastic party organiser he also had another secret passion.

Magnus loved to write. Ever since he was a child he had found solace in books, wrapped up in words that filled his brain and soul. And then they started to spill out of him as he spun stories of his own. Magnus could talk about his passion for writing and reading for hours but this was not the time.

The whole point was that Magnus was in love with words but he had come to absolutely despise anagrams.

Magnus stared at the letters with bleary eyes. Hell he didn't even need to stare at them, they were forever imprinted in his mind along with a list of all possible anagrams he could ever find.

He had given up on this years ago. He knew this was a fool's task, Catrina and Ragnor had told him as much but some days he couldn't stop himself. Some days when he ached for the warm embrace of a beloved, days when he thought he was unlovable. And days like today when he ran into that soul sucking vampire called Camille.

Magnus took a sip of his drink as he let his thoughts flash back to when they had met. Of course he had known she wasn't his soulmate. But Magnus had decided a long time ago that he wasn't going to waste his whole lifetime waiting for his soulmate. Who knew when he would find them, if he ever found them. At that time Camille had seemed like a good choice. A year later when she threw his heart into the gutter and walked all over it in her high heels, Magnus had been crushed. Now a little over two years later she was a poison that Magnus had the misfortune of calling his past. She reminded him of his mistakes, the fact that he was too much for everyone and he would never find love, let alone his soulmate.

Magnus swallowed down the rest of his drink in one gulp. Blinking a couple of times he refocused his eyes on the black letters engraved on his wrist.

A L X W H G T E R L O E D A N I O D

Everyone had a soulmate on this earth. Every time someone turned 18 a jumble of alphabets would appear on their wrist. But these weren't random letters. When re-arranged the letters would form the name of your soulmate. Every year on your birthday one letter would rearrange and set itself in place. This process would continue until your soulmate's name would be spelled out on your wrist. Unless you meet your soulmate before that. The moment soulmates touch hands the alphabets rearrange themselves and turn golden.

Magnus had it unfair.  
First off, his soulmate had a ridiculously long ass name. Some people were lucky. A name like Eva Chase could be deciphered in mere 8 years. Magnus on the other hand could be on it for 18 years before he got it right.

Secondly, Magnus had a larger pool to choose from. He was a free wheeling bisexual which meant he had to scramble for names of both the genders.

Magnus was 25 and all he knew so far was that his soulmate's first name started with AL, ended with ER and his last name started with L and ended with OD. It wasn't enough at all and on nights like these he felt like screaming till his lungs burst and banging his head against a wall.

Instead he lets his head drop on the table and closes his eyes in defeat. Not today then. Maybe tomorrow? Even as he was lulled into sleep another part of his brain whispered, what if never?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds himself in Isabelle and Clary's apartment after a night of intense partying and they quickly become fast friends.
> 
> And when Christmas Eve rolls around Magnus finally gets to meet the two mysterious Lightwood brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry this chapter got a bit delayed.  
> I had meant to post it on Christmas but life got in the way...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Magnus woke up with a pounding headache.

But that wasn't unusual after a night of partying and heavy drinking. What was unusual was the fact that he wasn't in his own apartment.

Magnus groaned, eyes squeezed shut as his head throbbed. It felt like somebody had smashed Thor's hammer against his skull. He opened one eye slowly, testing and immediately shut it again, already blinded by the light. His hand splayed to where his bedside table should be but nothing. Frowning, he opened his eyes, blinking as he adjusted to the torturous sunlight. Hangovers were the worst.

Finally Magnus was able to focus on long wooden legs and the edges of a mattress. Wait, where was he? Disoriented, he urged himself to sit up and his body immediately revolted as a wave of pain ran through his head. Oh God. Slowly taking in his surrounding he was able to realise that he had been camping out on a mattress spread on the floor of a bedroom. But this wasn't his house and most certainly not his bedroom.

"Look who's awake."

Magnus lifted his head up, careful not to make any swift movements that might send his head spinning. His eyes landed on a short red head with sparkling green eyes. She couldn't have been taller than 5'4 and was dressed in a striped tank top and pajamas with hearts doodled all over. With a warm smile she stretched out her hands which were holding a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Thank heavens", Magnus sighed, graciously accepting the medicine which he immediately chugged down with the water. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't usually so thankful to strangers but since this stranger had just got him an aspirin and this was probably her place where he was camping, he was most definitely inclined to be polite.

The girl let out a giggle.  
"You definitely have one hell of a hangover."

"I'm used to them", Magnus admitted with a small smile. It wasn't untrue, he was always known to be the life of the party. 

"I would think so", the girl grinned.  
"Last night's party was wild."

The aspirin was already getting to his system and Magnus noticed finer details like the spray of freckles across the girl's petite face and how her hair were neatly up in a bun which meant she had been up and about for a while.

"Thank you, Biscuit", Magnus said, remembering his ever so charming manners. He pulled himself up to his feet and thankfully the effort didn't send another piercing headache.

"I'm Magnus Bane", he grinned, extending his hand which the other girl shook warmly.

"Clary Fairchild", her head bobbed, and Magnus could already make out that she was one of those people who were cheery and kind by nature. Clary seemed to radiate sunlight and Magnus immediately knew that they were going to be great friends.

"I must be in your apartment then", he said, eyes shifting as he took in the nicely decorated living room which was where he had apparently been the whole night.

"Hers and mine", a girl chipped in.   
Magnus turned to see long ink black hair framing a face with dark eyes, thick eyelashes, high cheekbones and a perfectly crafted face with dimples when she smiled, like she was doing right now. Even though she was dressed in a blank tank top and baggy shorts Magnus could tell that she was gorgeous and she clearly knew it. She radiated confidence but when she smiled Magnus could see it was warm and sincere. 

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood", she said, giving him a once over. Magnus was vaguely aware that his outfit was crumpled and somewhat amiss with his hair swept on one side in a totally unfashionable way. 

Isabelle's eyes shifted a bit and she tilted her head. "Where have I seen you?"

Clary let out a snort.  
"You two saw plenty of each other yesterday at the party where you were drunk out of your minds."

"Ugh", Isabelle said, massaging her forehead.  
"I certainly have proof of that. But sorry, I don't remember a thing." 

She gave Magnus an apologetic look but he waved it away. "Neither do I", he admitted.

"Well then, I'm glad I made videos", Clary smirked, slipping out a phone from her pocket. Curious, both Magnus and Isabelle crowded around the red head, peeping from above her shoulders.

Okay so Magnus and Isabelle had definitely been tight. They were staggering on the streets, arm in arm while cackling at something Magnus had said. Isabelle almost tripped and fell but they both managed to steady each other. Video Magnus said something about it being the most fun he had had in centuries and video Isabelle agreed enthusiastically, insisting that Magnus Bane would stay over at her apartment for the night. The clip ended at that.

"I'm glad Izzy got to my number and not Alec or Jace", Clary said. "You were sorely in need of a sober person to drive you back home."

Izzy had been standing still all this while and suddenly snapped her fingers.

"Magnus Bane", she said, eyes gleaming with excitement. "I love your fashion line", she grinned, all but squealing out.

Magnus returned it with a smile about as wide. "Of course you would, you seem to have a great taste in fashion darling."

"I mean half my closet is the outfits from your latest line and I especially adore that mauve jacket!" she exclaimed.

Clary let out a sigh. "I think this is why you two were inseparable last night."

"Is someone jealous?" Izzy teased, softly kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

Clary's face flushed. "Of course not", she rolled her eyes in response.

Magnus glanced down at their wrists and sure enough he saw their names weaved in a warm golden colour. Soulmates. He straightened his sleeve to keep his own mark hidden.

He sniffed for a moment, his nose twitching.  
"Umm is something burning?"

Clary's eyes widened in alarm.  
"Oh crap, the pancakes!"

 

.....

 

Between Clary and Magnus they were able to salvage the pancakes, pouring heaps of maple syrup to cover the slightly burnt bits.

Both Clary and Izzy insisted that Magnus stay for breakfast and that was how Magnus found himself seated between two newly made friends, eating not so burnt pancakes and drinking coffee at 9 in the morning. Isabelle had lent him a pair of clothes that belonged to her brothers who often came to visit and hence kept some spare here. Trace seemed slightly shorter than Magnus as the sleeves of his shirt barely covered his wrists but the clothes were otherwise comfortable.

There was a certain ease with which the three of them chatted, as if they were old friends meeting after a long time. Conversation came easy and they frequently erupted in laughter. Magnus could tell he wasn't the only one who felt it. By the end of it they had all exchanged numbers with promises to meet soon after.

 

......

 

It had now been several months since Magnus Bane had first met Isabelle Lightwood at the party and now he was heading to a Christmas party hosted by Izzy and Clary at their apartment.

Gifts tucked under his arm, Magnus made his way through the traffic with an affectionate smile on his face. The three of them were as thick as thieves now and could be found at each other's apartments every weekend, whether they were watching crappy movies, shopping at the mall, ice skating or hitting the club. Isabelle was all but Magnus' sister with the two of them having a similar nature and the same graceful sense of fashion. They could talk for hours about anything without tiring and jumped from one topic to the other. Magnus loved when she talked about her brothers because of the way her eyes sparkled with love. Their shenanigans sent him into fits of laughter even though he ached for a sibling himself.

Clary on the other hand was quite opposite of both of them. She was cheery and innocent but Magnus never made the mistake of taking her lightly. He still had a bruise or two from the time she had gotten fiercely competitive in a snowball fight. She had an excellent aim. The two were perfect for each other, of course they had to be, they were Soulmates after all.

Clary and Izzy always appreciated Magnus' company but sometimes Magnus felt like a third-wheel. He loved them as a couple and individually too- they were simply adorable, but he couldn't help but feel jealous of their chemistry. Often he found himself staring back at his soulmate mark, one thing that he hadn't talked about with Isabelle and Clary yet. 

But then anything was better than third wheeling with Simon Lewis, Clary's nerdy chatterbox best-friend. Magnus loved to make a game of not remembering the boy's name only for him to correct it endlessly. Simon was a good guy- sweet and sincere, fiercely loyal. But nobody could get him to stop talking about Star Wars and other geeky stuff which made Magnus wish his ears would fall off. 

Magnus chuckled, remembering how he himself had pounced last night when he saw a Star Wars hoodie because even though Simon had a hoard of them Magnus didn't have the time and patience to look for anything else for Simon's Christmas present.

Yes he was an annoying pain in the ass but somehow he had wriggled into Magnus' heart, just like Clary and Isabelle.

Allowing the smile to grace his face, he rang the bell to their apartment. He could hear the music along with some laughter and chatter wafting through the closed door. 

Magnus expected the door to be opened by Isabelle or Biscuit but instead he found himself facing a muscular guy with blonde hair and golden eyes dressed in plain jeans and white top under an olive leather jacket. He was handsome but cocky which was immediately evident in the way his lips twitched and he rose an eyebrow at Magnus.

"Hello, who are you", he questioned, leaning against the doorway.

"Now that's polite", Magnus murmured under his breath but proceeded to introduce himself.

"I'm a friend of Clary and Issabelle, Magnus Bane", he drawled, slightly put off by Blondie's attitude.

Blondie's face immediately cleared in recognition.  
"Oh so you're Magnus", he said, subtly rolling his eyes. "Izzy doesn't stop talking about you", he shook his head.

But Magnus could see that he wasn't trying to be rude so he let it slide. For now.

"I'm Jace Lightwood", he said, extending a hand towards Magnus.

"Oh, right", Magnus murmured.  
"Trace. The adopted one."

"Hey- what?" Trace exclaimed.  
"Dude I just told you my name is Jace."

Before Magnus could respond a squeal interrupted their unpleasant conversation and Magnus saw a mass of red hair bound towards him.

"Hey, Biscuit!" Magnus grinned, enveloping the girl in his arms. "Merry Christmas!"

Clary beamed at him, accepting the gifts Magnus had brought. "Merry Christmas, Magnus. You're right on time and by that I mean fashionably late!"

Magnus laughed at that, giving her a crooked smile. "As are all the important people."

Jace let out a snort at that and both Clary and Magnus turned towards him, having had temporarily forgotten him in their reunion.

"I see you've met Jace", Clary tilted her head.

"He's definitely getting the award for the Least Charismatic Lightwood."

Clary failed at keeping a straight face but Jace merely smirked. "Oh wait till you meet Alec."

"Come on you two", Clary chided.  
"It's cold outside and the party is already in full swing."

Giving his coat a tug, Clary lead Magnus inside the apartment and for a moment Magnus thought he had been transported elsewhere. The place was simply unrecognizable. The walls were lit with white fairylights and silver snowflakes that glittered in the light. Red and green streamers hung low enough that if Magnus was a wee bit taller they would rest in his hair. The living room had never looked more empty and Magnus wondered where Izzy and Clary had smashed the couches as he took in the tables overflowing with food and drinks and the chairs which were occupied by a jolly lot of people. 

"You two certainly won't starve in the party organising business", Magnus muttered.

"They always go overboard", Jace commented from beside him. "Izzy gets excited about Christmas and Clary comes with crazy ideas of handmade props from Pinterest."

Magnus could hear the smile in his voice and he knew that even though Jace was complaining he secretly liked it all. 

"Wait, where did Clary disappear to?" Magnus swivelled his head, trying to spot her in the crowd.

"Beats me", Jace shrugged at the same time the bell rung. Jace sighed after a moment passed.

"Guess I'm the doorman now", he scowled, heading towards the door. Not really in the mood for another interaction with the Lightwood boy, Magnus headed towards the drinks area. What better way to start a party? It was a pity they didn't seem to have sangria. Well Magnus had brewed some a couple nights ago and if he was lucky he might just find some in the refrigerator.

After a lot of waving and greeting and even some small talks Magnus found himself rummaging the contents of the refrigerator. Aha! The pitcher was about half full. Bless the girls. The girls who were seemingly absent in their own party.

Humming to himself, Magnus poured a glass when a voice startled him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Magnus jumped a little in surprise, and the contents of his glass splashed onto the man standing right next to him. He let out an exclamation and stepped away, his grey sweater dripping with sangria.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", Magnus apologised, hurrying to grab some napkins. The man in question was tall, even a bit taller than Magnus himself, and had a mop of unruly hair along with long fingers that were gingerly trying to salvage the sweater by pulling at it. It didn't seem to do much.

He looked up with his deep blue eyes and an enormous scowl on his face. Magnus was caught up for a second as he stared at those gorgeous eyes and chiselled face with sharp cheekbones that could cut through ice. The blue-eyed man snatched the napkins out of his hand, trying to wipe off the drink that was already staining his clothes. Magnus knew from experience that it would take a lot more than a couple of napkins to get that stain off.

"I'm so sorry, you just crept up from nowhere and gave me a fright", Magnus tried explaining, hoping he hadn't offended the man who gave him a sharp look.

"And what were you doing here?" he asked, and wow even his voice was melodious. Dammit.

"Getting myself a sangria", Magnus raised the pitcher. "Care for one?"

Magnus wasn't able to catch the answer because at that very second Isabelle strutted in the kitchen with a tray full of empty glasses.

"Magnus!' she grinned in delight, setting down the tray before giving him a hug. "Merry Christmas, you look handsome as always."

"Not more than you, you have to let me borrow those boots sometime they look stunning!" Magnus grinned, loving how Izzy had pulled it off with the maroon dress.

"Oh you're Magnus", the blue-eyed man spoke, breaking Magnus' train of thoughts.  
"Figures."

"Isabelle darling, how does everyone here seem to know me", Magus raised his eyebrows. "Honestly, I should hire you for PR."

Isabelle laughed, bumping Magnus' shoulder. "Everyone already knows you. Except for my ignorant and fashion starved big brother here whom I decided to enlighten. Alec meet Magnus, Magnus meet Alec."

"We just met, Iz", Alec responded, seeming to ignore the comment on his sense of fashion or the lack thereof. At least he didn't seem to be mad at Magnus.

"What did you do Alec", Izzy sighed as she caught sight of the red stain on his sweater.  
"This was the one sweater you own that didn't have any holes in them", she grumbled.

Alec flushed red and sent his sister a fierce glare.  
"This was not my fault."

"I agree", Magnus interceded.   
"I did accidentally spill some sangria on him."

"I knew you would come looking for it", Izzy sniggered. 

"Right", Alec said, drily.  
"So I'm not walking around like this. How about I just go stay in your room until the party ends."

"No way", Izzy said, firmly grabbing his arm.  
"Alec you can not run away from every party! Now the clothes you stash here are rubbish but you can go get changed into one of Jace's jackets."

Alec shook his head dismissively.  
"You know he took them out yesterday when he had an 'emergency date' and came back with wine on them. Kaelie has definitely been holding a grudge."

"I do have some outfits I keep here in case of a fashion emergency", Magnus blurted, trying to help the two siblings out. Well honestly he was helping himself, he did not want Alec Lightwood to disappear from the party due to a lack of clothes and Magnus was pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate the idea of roaming around shirtless.

"Oh my god, yes!" Isabelle squealed and Alec's face went slack.

"No way", Alec stuttered.  
"No offense, Magnus but I am not wearing the kind of clothes you seem to be comfortable in wearing."

"Oh come on, Alec!" his sister protested.  
"We won't make you wear anything in pink or salmon. Plus it's Christmas Eve! Come on I'm just asking you to attend one party in your lifetime", she pleaded.

Looking at Alec Magnus already knew he was going to give in. Isabelle had a knack of getting what she wanted plus from what she had told him about her brother, Alec Lightwood seemed like he would do anything for his sister.

Alec finally let out a groan and cast his eyes skyward. "Alright, fine."

"Yes!" Isabelle grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on big brother, time to dress up!"

"Already regretting this", he sighed as he trudged into Izzy's bedroom behind her and Magnus.

With a lot of grumbling from Alec's side and a ton of threatening and kicking from Isabelle followed by amused looks from Magnus, Alec did end up in Magnus' clothes.

Magnus' black top with a glittery 'blink if you want me' looked very snug on Alec whose attempts to cover it with a green and silver jacket went in vain.

"Blue would have been better but we don't have much options", Magnus mused, trying not to show how attracted he was to Alec, especially after seeing the abs on display thanks to the t-shirt's fitting.

"This top is tight", Alec protested, tugging at it as a faint blush graced his face. 

"No, Alec it's just a piece of clothing that actually fits you and shows off your physique rather than sagging on your body", Izzy rolled her eyes, slapping at his hands which now that Magnus noticed, had black bands over the wrists.

"This is the closest he'll ever let me get to giving him a makeover", Izzy informed Magnus, all but dragging Alec outside to the party.

They ran into Jace who almost dropped his drink in surprise. "Who the hell is this guy and where is Alec?", he whistled.

"Oh shut up, Jace", Alec snapped, pulling the jacket closer. 

"Come on, now let's dance and have some fun", Isabelle cheered.

"Absolutely not", Alec said, crossing his arms across his chest and Magnus paid no attention to the way the jacket tightened on his biceps.

"I draw a line at dancing, Iz."

"Spoilsport", Izzy jeered, poking her brother in the chest. "Fine, have it your way."

She grabbed Magnus' arm and led him to the dance floor, barely giving him a chance to wave at the Lightwood boys. Well, Alec more specifically.

Magnus would have loved to have a nice talk over a round of drinks with Alec but oh well. Maybe sometime else.

For now he let himself be immersed in the music, dancing without a care in the world, not noticing the pair of eyes that never strayed away from him throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and a note for clarity for this whole story: Soulmates marks only light up when their hands touch.


End file.
